La peor mentira
by Deb90
Summary: Spencer se vio obligada a renunciar a lo que más quería y de la manera más dolorosa; se alejó de Toby por su seguridad y para hacerlo tuvo que destrozarlos a los dos, pero lo que más le dolió a ella fue una pequeña mentira que se coló entre las demás


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, porque si lo fuese yo sabría quien es A y dormiría mucho más tranquila y dejaría de marear por twitter con mis hipótesis que cada día van a peor y que no se como aguantan las pobres a quien les toca aguantarme**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>La Peor Mentira<span>_**

- Aquel día te mentí - dijo Spencer sin previo aviso entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama; Toby se giró sorprendido acabando de ponerse unos pantalones de chándal, acababa de salir de la ducha pero Spencer parecía no darse cuenta de ello, tan sólo parecía importarle lo que acababa de decir y la reacción que él fuese a tener a aquella frase; cerró los ojos mientras cerraba el cajón y soltó aire antes de volver a mirarla; no la había oído llegar, no la había oído sentarse pero sabía perfectamente de que le estaba hablando.

- Spencer – dijo casi susurrando, no quería tener esa conversación, sabía de que día le estaba hablando y no quería, dolía demasiado hacerlo – no hace...

- No, escúchame, por favor escúchame – levantó la vista de la manta con la que sus manos estaban jugando y lo miró a los ojos añadiendo a su súplica otra que no tuvo que expresar en voz alta, y fue la manera en que lo miraba lo que hizo que Toby dejase sus protestas a un lado, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo se rendía ante ella; incluso en aquellas ocasiones en que era ella quien no quería que lo hiciese. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero mirándola de frente y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Spencer lo miró a los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y aunque él siempre lo lograba en aquel caso no lo consiguió del todo, aquello era más fuerte que ella. El recuerdo de aquel día todavía le pesaba y no creía que fuese a ser capaz de superarlo nunca, por eso era incapaz de dejar de jugar con los flecos de la manta. Recordar ese día la consumía; lo había mirado a la cara y le había mentido, había ido contra todo lo que habían construido juntos, había traicionado su confianza, sus sentimientos, su fe en ella; aquel día le había roto el corazón mientras notaba como el suyo se resquebrajaba y estallaba en su interior.

Aún podía recordar todas y cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho cuando estaban sentados en aquella camioneta, era incapaz de recordar la vaga explicación que le había dado ella pero las palabras de Toby se repetían en su cabeza como una vieja grabación con eco cada vez que pensaba en aquel día. Era capaz de rememorar la expresión de su cara, el dolor de su voz, el miedo que había visto en sus ojos y de escuchar sus pasos cuando había intentando correr detrás de ella. Lo recordaba todo de él aquel día, sin embargo en cuanto a ella solo sabía que había sido incapaz de decir que lo dejaba, o que ya no quería estar con él; había ido a alejarlo de ella para protegerlo y no había sido capaz de decir algo como "es mejor que lo dejemos" o "ya no quiero estar contigo", estaba segura de que no habría tenido ni el valor ni las fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras y menos aún para confirmarlas cuando él se las cuestionase. Toby la conocía, el mismo se había cansado de repetírselo aquel día y había tenido razón; la conocía, la conocía demasiado para su propio bien.

Inspiró un par de veces intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía tanto en la garganta como en el pecho, notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos y no podía dejar que el recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones, de aquello que ella misma había provocado pudiese con ella antes siquiera de empezar a explicarse tal y como quería. Pero costaba, costaba recordar como le había mentido por la mañana, costaba recordar como los había destrozado a ambos por la tarde pero todavía costaba más recordar lo que había venido después. Cuando Wren se había acercado a ella lo había agradecido, era incapaz de mantenerse en pie, metafórica y literalmente; si él no hubiese aparecido Aria tendría que haber ido allí a recogerla y habría ido a la boda en vaqueros porque era incapaz de levantarse de allí. Sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que necesitaba, sabía que jamás sentiría por nadie lo que sentía por aquel chico al que había dejado deshecho y confundido a sus espaldas, tan sólo quería ponerse en pie y volver corriendo junto a él para poder refugiarse entre sus brazos pero no podía hacerlo. Había renunciado a su lugar seguro, al único que la quería como era, al que no necesitaba verla perfecta para quererla, a la única persona que tan sólo con mirarla la calmaba, había renunciado a su todo. Lo había hecho convencida de lo que hacía, por él sería capaz de eso y mucho más, pero se había sentido incapaz de respirar, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y las piernas se habían negado a sostenerla, justo antes de caer recordaba que había pensado "que más da, si total no tengo motivos para seguir de pie".

Por eso le había venido bien la aparición de Wren pero después se había arrepentido de pensar aquello, habría preferido arrastrarse a casa con tal de borrar lo que había pasado después. Se había sentido bien al poder llorar con alguien, las chicas tenían demasiada presión encima como para cargarlas además con lo suyo pero necesitaba echarlo fuera, aunque no se había sentido mejor después de hacerlo, tan sólo vacía. No había dejado de llorar porque Wren hubiese conseguido consolarla, simplemente se había quedado sin lágrimas; además tenía una vida en sus manos y Hanna las necesitaba a su lado, por eso había conseguido hacer como si no sintiese el dolor constante que notaba en el pecho. Y de pronto todo se había acelerado, su cabeza no estaba del todo en la conversación porque parecía querer anclarse con fuerza a la última conversación feliz que había tenido con Toby aquella mañana en su habitación y su corazón ni siquiera estaba presente así que contestaba automáticamente a lo que Wren le iba diciendo. Le había devuelto su pañuelo intentando bromear y salir de su letargo porque iba a necesitar todos sus sentidos para lo que quedaba por llegar y recordaba como su voz había recuperado algo de fuerza para reivindicar que el carpintero tenía nombre, y de pronto Wren hablaba sobre besarla y a ella le parecía lo más ilógico e inoportuno del mundo y de pronto sin darse cuenta él la estaba besando y ella estaba allí, quieta, estática, sin apartarse de aquel beso que no quería.

Nunca podría perdonárselo, tendría que haberse apartado y darle un buen empujón en vez de contestarle como lo había hecho pero no había sido capaz; había sido como algún tipo de experiencia extra-sensorial, ella estaba allí con el corazón roto y la vida destrozada mientras él la besaba, ni siquiera lo había sentido pero jamás podría perdonárselo, era una cosa más para lista de traiciones que había cometido contra Toby y quemaba, quemaba haciendo el dolor que sentía más punzante de lo que ya era.

Spencer se dio cuenta de que se había perdido rememorando todo aquello y se había olvidado de que estaba intentando hablar con Toby así que sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo y empezar a hablar de una vez por todas, pero las palabras se disolvieron entre sus ideas otra vez aunque al menos esta vez por una sensación dulce. Llevaba tres minutos en completo silencio, sin tan siquiera mirarlo y él seguía allí mirándola tranquilo, esperando a que encontrase las palabras, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que ella quisiese decirle y no pudo evitar que aquel hombre era demasiado bueno para ser real; y en ese momento la sensación dulce se vio substituida por el más basto y desgarrador de los dolores y se sintió exactamente como cuando había sentido que no podía respirar, pensar en aquel día la desgarraba lentamente pero lo que acaba de volver a su cabeza le dolía tanto que era un dolor físico, nunca en la vida se había sentido peor por algo, nada se le había clavado tanto.

Era verdad que cada una de las palabras de Toby se repetían en su cabeza al pensar en aquel día, pero había unas que lo hacían de distinta manera, sin eco, sin sonar distantes, como si fuese el mismo quien las estuviese susurrando a su oído, pero no era verdad. Toby las había gritado, se había roto mientras alzaba la voz para que ella lo escuchase y ella le había dado la espalda como si él no estuviese allí. Pero lo había oído, y había hecho mucho más que eso, había escuchado aquellas palabras, las había absorbido, había dejado que la meciesen y durante un escaso segundo sintió todo arreglarse para volver a caer a pedazos. Porque él estaba allí, por ella, para ella, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ella misma, nada le importaba más que ella, le daba igual que ella lo hubiese apartado porque la quería y eso había hecho que se enamorase más de él si es que aquello era posible. Lo quería, estaba enamorada de él, y al igual que él le estaba demostrando para ella no había nada más importante que Toby; por eso no se giró, por eso ignoró las palabras en las que quería refugiarse. Él la quería y por eso estaba allí, ella lo quería y por eso le había dado la espalda.

Se apresuró a tragarse el sollozo que quería salir de ella para hablar de una vez por todas, necesitaba hacerlo pero no pudo, vio como los ojos de Toby que no habían abandonado su rostro en todo el rato estaban ahora clavados en el edredón de la cama, siguió su mirada y acabó reparando en sus propias manos que se cerraban en torno a la manta con tanta presión que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos y ni se había dado cuenta de que había llevado a cabo ese movimiento. Apartó la mirada de allí esperando que el también lo hiciese y quiso apartar las manos con rapidez para borrar el rastro del estado en el que se encontraba pero había crispado las manos con tanta fuerza que tardaron más de lo que ella pensó en responderle.

Sin decir nada, sin preguntar, sin pedir ninguna explicación al respecto Toby acortó la distancia entre ellos y estiró la mano para tocar las suyas, Spencer se estremeció ante el contacto y al temblor lo acompañó la primera lágrima que no pudo retener; él ignoró su temblor porque sabía a que se debía, Spencer no era la única que había llegado a pensar que jamás volverían a tocarse, el había llegado a dudar incluso de que volviese a dirigirle la palabra así que intentó que el hecho de verla temblar como una hoja estuviese a punto de derrumbarlo a él también y con toda la delicadeza de la que fue posible fue separando sus dedos de la tela, dejó una mano con suavidad en su regazo y cogió la otra unos segundos acariciándola levemente con sus dedos y se puso en pie, no podía seguir viéndola así.

- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo acercándose de nuevo a la cómoda y entreteniéndose en buscar una camiseta para no mirarla, escuchó como Spencer se aclaraba la garganta para intentar hablar y se apresuró a impedir que lo hiciese – Spencer soy yo quien te lo pide por favor ahora, no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero…pero…- a Spencer se le estaban atragantando las palabras como pocas veces en su vida, ella no era así pero aquello la superaba, era algo que había sido más grande que ellos mismos y había visto en la cara de Toby que no quería hablarlo, cuando había cogido su mano la había mirado con ternura pero al levantarse su semblante se había tornado más serio de lo que recordaba haberlo visto jamás – necesito explicártelo.

- No – Toby nunca le había gritado y ahora tampoco lo había hecho pero su tono era seco y directo – yo necesito que no lo hagas.

Spencer se abrazó a si misma intentando calmarse antes de hablar de nuevo, puede que él no quisiese oírla pero ella lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba casi tanto como a él e iba a hacer que la escuchase aunque le costará:

- Sé que te duele, pero necesito…

- No lo entiendes – interrumpió él exasperado pero intentando contener su tono de voz – no soy capaz de escucharlo Spencer, no me pidas que lo haga porque no puedo. Es así de simple no quiero ni puedo escucharte. Así que por favor no me lo pidas – al acabar la frase cerró con fuerza el mismo cajón que había abierto y se quedó de espaldas sin ser capaz de voltear a mirarla, hasta que la escuchó llorar. Ella intentó no hacerlo, apretó de nuevo los puños y quiso levantarse y salir de allí antes de hacerse pedazos de nuevo ante sus ojos pero fue incapaz, ver el daño que le había hecho podía con ella, y al dejar escapar el primer sollozo no pudo contener los que le seguían.

- Spence – susurró Toby apresurándose para llegar a su lado, cualquier trazo de enfado o incomodidad quedó olvidado y nada más sentarse en la cama tiró de ella sin vacilar para rodearla entre sus brazos, ella no se resistió y dejó que él llevase su cabeza a su pecho dónde siguió llorando mientras sentía una mano acariciarle el pelo y la otra la espalda – cálmate por favor, no quería ponerme así, lo siento.

- No – repuso ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos para apartar las lágrimas que no le permitían mirarlo a los ojos – esto no está bien; no tienes que consolarme tú a mi por esto, la culpa es mía…la culpa es mía y tú estás aquí siendo el hombre perfecto que siempre has sido para mí dejando que llore entre tus brazos.

- No quiero que llores, pero si vas a hacerlo no quiero que sea en ninguna otra parte – le dijo Toby obviando el resto de la frase y apartándole de la cara mechones que escapaban de su moño. A Spencer se le escapó una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad ante esa frase; recordó otra vez a Wren y volvió a sentirse culpable pero la mano que Toby no había permitido que apartase de su espalda seguía trazando círculos que la hacían olvidarse de nada que no fuese el hombre que tenía delante y todo lo que sentía por él, y por eso necesitaba decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

- Toby sé que no quieres escucharme y lo entiendo pero…

- Spencer, no – según lo dijo dejó caer las manos rompiendo todo el contacto con su cuerpo y estaba a punto de levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió, cogió una de sus muñecas y tiró de él, sabiendo que si volvía a sentarse tenía medio camino ganado, porque sí se paraba a escucharla era porque le permitía llevarlo de vuelta a la cama no porque ella tuviese la fuerza para hacerlo, así que cuando Toby se sentó Spencer se dejó tener un poco de esperanza.

- Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, y veo que te duele pero…

- Spence no lo entiendes – esta vez la interrumpió pero dejó resbalar los dedos entre los que todavía aferraban su muñeca para entrelazarlos – no es por mí, me duele, claro que me duele pero no puedo ver como te deshaces por intentar explicarte. Mírate – le dijo acabando de limpiar sus lágrimas él- y mira como te pusiste antes, pensé que estabas a punto de desmayarte.

- ¿Es por mi? – preguntó ella agarrando con más fuerza su mano.

- Sí, y no merece la pena. No voy a dejar que te pongas así por darme una explicación.

- Por favor – volvió a empezar a ella al saber porque no la estaba dejando hablar; había dado por supuesto que no quería ni oír a hablar del tema y lo había entendido pero si lo estaba haciendo porque veía como le afectaba tenía que superarlo y conseguir que la dejase hacer, eso y asimilar de una vez que Toby Cavanaugh siempre la sorprendería por su generosidad – si es por mí necesito que me escuches. Si no quisieses hacerlo porque no quieres oír hablar del tema lo entendería y me callaría pero si es por mi déjame hablarte por favor.

- No te callarías – dijo él mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa nublada por el fantasma de la tristeza – o al menos quiero pensar eso, si no te habrían cambiado. Está bien, habla – lo último lo dijo como si le costase pronunciar las palabras, haciendo recordar a Spencer la sensación de adormecimiento que se te quedaba en la boca al ir al dentista, pero lo acompaño de un asentimiento y lentamente soltó su mano para volver a la posición que había ocupado antes contra el cabezal de la cama dándole toda su atención, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, no como aquellas que solía provocarle y a las que lo tenía acostumbrado y volvió a empezar.

* * *

><p>- Aquel día te mentí. Te mentí en muchas cosas, te hice mucho daño y no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, pero tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero no creo que sepas cual de las mentiras me dolió más – viendo que él simplemente seguía mirándola en silencio dándole todo el tiempo que necesitase para explicarse tiro de las mangas de la camiseta porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para dejar las manos quietas y siguió hablando - ¿recuerdas de que hablamos esa mañana en mi casa?<p>

- ¿Jason? – preguntó él resumiendo el tema en una sola palabra para no interrumpirla y acabar con aquello cuanto antes, Spencer negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista un segundo nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle; puede que él no se acordase y desde luego no había sido la traición más dolorosa e importante del día pero a ella era una de las que más le dolía recordar ahora. Toby clavó sus ojos en los suyos durante unos segundos y probó suerte otra vez - ¿te refieres a lo del bebé?

- Te acuerdas – murmuró Spencer asintiendo antes de seguir con la explicación que tanto necesitaba sacarse de dentro – sé que puede parecer una tontería, viniendo de mi además, y con todo lo que paso después, realmente es una tontería, quizás no debería…

- Spencer – la cortó él conteniendo una risa, no era momento de reírse, y no había pretendido hacerlo pero ver como Spencer se lanzaba en uno de sus monólogos había roto en parte la tensión que se había apoderado de la habitación, una vez que estuvo seguro de que los nervios no lo traicionarían habló de nuevo con seriedad – has empezado, ahora sigue.

- Sí, lo siento – cerró los ojos y sin dejar de jugar con el dobladillo de una de las mangas empezó a hablar sabiendo que tenía su atención aunque no lo estuviese mirando – puede parecerte una tontería, y en muchos aspectos lo es con todo lo que pasó aquel día pero para mi es importante. Es…es la peor mentira, porque esa fue por voluntad propia. Es importante porque en ese momento tú hablaste de que tener un bebé juntos, en un futuro, un bebé juntos, un hijo nuestro. Tú con tus 18 años hablaste de cómo sería nuestro propio niño y yo, una psicópata de la perfección de 17 – en ese momento abrió los ojos justo para ver como Toby seguía sus palabras con atención y una expresión de melancolía – no me asuste. Lo normal habría sido asustarte ante una perspectiva así, ante la idea de que nosotros dos fuésemos padres, de que formásemos una familia, pero no lo hice, cuando me sonreíste y viniste hacía mí con aquella sonrisa sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Y aunque no me asusté tampoco fui sincera contigo, lo cubrí todo con una broma.

- Un recién nacido con abdominales – dijo él dejando que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara.

- Sí – confirmó ella – te hice reír y luego viste a Jason y la conversación se quedó ahí. Pero esa frase fue mi primera mentira de aquel día, fue la primera vez de todas las que lo hice que deje nuestro amor por debajo de lo que era. Tú me hablaste de futuro y yo me acobardé; me acobardé lo cubrí como supe y le mentí mirando a los ojos a la persona más sincera que conozco, a una persona que la primera vez en su vida que mintió lo hizo por mi.

- Spencer, no pasa nada…

- ¡Sí que pasa! – lo interrumpió ella poniéndose de pie para andar por la habitación – fue la primera mentira que te dije, y después vinieron el resto, pero esa fue la primera vez que te fallé. Porque tú me miraste como lo hiciste, y yo vi mucho más que un recién nacido con abdominales. Lo vi perfectamente, vi a ese niño en mis brazos; me vi meciendo a un pequeño bulto con más amor del que nunca había pensado que llegaría a ser capaz de esperar sentir, me vi acariciando su cabeza mientras tú me rodeabas por la cintura y extendías una mano para sumarla a las mías y cubrirlas por completo, a mis manos y a él tan pequeñito como lo vi en aquel momento. Vi una mata de pelo castaño, mi nariz, tu hoyuelo en la barbilla y lo vi abriendo los ojos y regalándome una mirada como la tuya. Vi todo eso y en ese instante supe que cuando llegase el momento era lo que quería; un futuro contigo, una familia contigo, un todo y un para siempre contigo. Fui capaz de imaginarlo, no olvida eso, no lo imaginé, simplemente la imagen apareció ante mi. Tú y yo después de haberlo superado todo, felices y juntos, y con esa pequeña mezcla de ti y de mí en mis brazos. Yo, Spencer Hastings la lógica y pragmática tuve claro lo que quería de la vida y fui tan cobarde que no te lo dije – a esas alturas las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de Spencer pero no se molestaba en secarlas, miró a Toby y vio que hacía ademán de levantarse de la cama para ir a su lado y con un gesto le pidió que esperase, a él no le hizo falta más y se limitó a esperar más cerca de donde ella estaba, dejando que acabase de explicarse – lo vi y no te lo dije porque había tiempo, porque era una tontería, un detalle irrelevante. Y podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era eso, te hice creer que lo nuestro era menos de lo que era, que para mi no significaba tanto, y luego lo acabé de hacer esa tarde.

Te hice creer que no confiaba en ti, traicione todo lo que me habías dado pero sin que tu lo supieses había empezado a hacerlo esa misma mañana. ¿Y si no hubiese tenido oportunidad de decírtelo nunca? ¿Si jamás hubiésemos tenido ese momento? Fui egoísta y te negué algo que era de los dos. Nos menosprecie, puede parecer una estupidez pero en aquel momento menosprecie todo lo que éramos y lo que quedaba por venir y de ahí solo fui a peor, se que ese día nos mate y… - Spencer no pudo seguir hablando porque Toby se levantó de la cama y puso una mano en su boca para callarla, ella lo miró confundida pero él no se dio prisa en responder, secó las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su cara, se acercó aún más y se agacho hasta que sus frentes se tocaron:

- Chsss, ya está bien. Voy a quitar la mano pero si me prometes que vas a estar callada- ante el gesto de asentimiento que recibió apartó la mano y cogiendo la de ella se acercó a la puerta.

- No he acabado – protestó Spencer aunque empezó a caminar detrás de él.

- Sí lo has hecho – le respondió él aún más testarudo que ella – vamos.

- ¿Pero a dónde? Estaba intentando…

- Spencer – se giró a mirarla por encima del hombro – calla y ven conmigo.

* * *

><p>Spencer no pudo hacer más que seguir lo que él le decía, al menos si quería saber que pretendía y porque no dejaba que acabase de explicarse; Toby salió al pasillo y ella giró hacia las escaleras pensando que bajarían pero un suave apretón en la mano la hizo girar al otro lado del pasillo, vio como él se acercaba a la puerta que estaba al lado de la que acababan de cruzar y la abría con cuidado pero ella todavía era incapaz de entender que pretendía con aquello. Tiró de ella así que lo siguió hasta que llegaron al fondo de la habitación, Toby la soltó y la movió un poco para dejarla exactamente donde quería, giró y se situó a su espalda para rodearla con los brazos tal y como ella se lo había imaginado y tal y como había hecho tantas veces, se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído y cuando notó la mano de Spencer agarrarse a la que asía su cintura empezó a hablar:<p>

- Aquel día no nos mataste. Aquello casi puede con nosotros sí, pero solo casi. Me hiciste daño y te hiciste daño, pero en el momento en el que aparecí en la comisaría y te dije que te quería y que no me importaba nada de lo que no pudieses decirme, cuando te dije que solo me importabas tú, hablaba en serio. Seguiste caminando sin volverte a mirarme, sí ¿y qué? – notó como la mano de ella ejercía más presión sobre la suya y un escalofrío rebotó contra su cuerpo así que la estrechó más y dejó un beso en su sien – eso va a la lista de cosas que no pudiste decirme en aquel momento, tú sabes lo que me dolió, yo sé lo que te dolió pero eso es pasado. Todo lo que no podías decirme, todo el dolor de aquel día y los que siguieron, nada de eso importa, importa que yo te dije, te grité más bien, que te quería sin importarme nada más que tú, y que tú de haber podido te hubieras girado a decirme lo mismo. Todo lo demás es pasado, lo único que sigue en el presente es eso, que nos queremos por encima de todo.

Ese día no acabaste con nosotros Spencer, dudo que haya algo que pueda hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Sospechosos de asesinato, acusado de abusar de mi hermana, nuestros padres no querían que nos viésemos ni en pintura, la gente nos miraba mal a cada paso y nos dio todo igual. Porque aunque yo esa tarde lo dude porque me asusté al ver que te perdía siempre nos hemos sentido de la misma manera el uno hacía el otro, desde el momento en que te pateé el trasero al Scrabble – añadió dejando otro beso más en su cabeza – pudimos con todo, y que un asesino te chantajease para dejarme no nos hundió, porque lo importante de aquel día es que tú lo hiciste para ponerme a salvo aunque te matase hacerlo, y que a pesar de todo yo fui a buscarte. Está más que hablado, ese dolor nos hizo más fuertes, es lo que tienes que recordar, eso y que cada vez que necesites llorar voy a sujetarte mientras lo haces, aunque yo use pañuelos de papel – ante esa frase Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír y girar un poco la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mandíbula; el día que le había contado todo, incluido lo de Wren, Toby se había enfadado sí, pero no con ella. Se había enfadado con A, con las circunstancias, con todo aquello que les había tocado vivir y al final le había hecho prometer unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas que cuando sintiese la necesidad de llorar lo buscase a él y se refugiase en él, Spencer lo había prometido y lo había cumplido esa misma noche cuando entendió que al final no lo había perdido. Ese pequeño beso ahora era su manera de hacerle ver que no había olvidado la promesa, nunca podría olvidarla. Toby respondió a su gesto acariciando su abdomen con el pulgar y siguió hablando:

- En cuanto a lo que me acabas de contar ahora…Spence – sin necesidad de mirarlo ella supo que estaba sonriendo y lo confirmó cuando él la hizo girar para hablarle a la cara – te lo dije aquel día, y te lo repito ahora: te conozco; no hizo falta que me lo dijeses, pude verlo en tu cara, en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa, en como estabas a punto de besarme cuando yo me distraje mirando a Jason. Debería haber aprendido de la vez anterior – bromeó él consiguiendo que ella riese – Lo supe, puede que no con el mismo lujo de detalles que tú me has dado pero lo supe; y aunque entiendo porque lo recordaste hoy no es algo que deba preocuparte, tuvimos ese momento. Tuvimos ese momento, hemos tenido este y tantos que nos quedan por venir. Lo hicimos Spence, lo hemos superado todo y estamos aquí, felices y juntos.

Llegados a ese punto Toby dejó de hablar y se inclinó para besarla, aún tenía cosas que decirle pero no aguantaba un segundo más sin hacerlo, los ojos de Spencer brillaban amenazando con lágrimas una vez más aquella tarde y él necesitaba dejarle claro que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, que ellos estaban allí juntos tal y como ella se los había imaginado, así que apartó la mano de su mejilla y la llevó a su nuca y sin apartar la otra de la parte más estrecha de su espalda se inclinó hasta que la besó. No fue consciente de cuanto le hacía falta besarla hasta que lo estaba haciendo; Spencer había necesitado hablar, y al hacerlo había hecho que los dos recordasen cosas que habían dolido demasiado, cosas demasiado duras, cosas que casi los habían dejado al uno sin el otro, y así como ella había necesitado hablar para que él lo entendiese a la perfección él ahora necesitaba sentirla. La mano que tenía en su espalda resbaló por dentro de la camiseta, aquella camiseta que él mismo le había prestado hacía bastante tiempo y que ella aún llevaba para dormir, y apoyó la palma contra su piel para pegarla contra su pecho tanto como pudo, mientras su mano libre se hundía en su melena; su necesidad parecía ser también la de Spencer porque al mismo tiempo ella movió las manos, tenía las palmas apoyadas en su cara en una suave caricia pero una bajó a su cuello afirmando su agarre e inclinándolo más sobre ella mientras la otra recorría su abdomen desnudo haciendo que se estremeciese hasta llegar a asirse a su cadera. Mientras ellos pegaban sus cuerpos tanto como eran capaces sus bocas habían demandado la entrada a casa, sus lenguas se enredaban tanteando un terreno más que conocido mientras los dos se embebían en un beso que parecía no tener fin; finalmente Toby se apartó de su boca, dándole a ella y a si mismo la oportunidad de respirar, pero no paró ahí, llevó los labios a su oreja y fue recorriendo toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello mientras Spencer movía los brazos para conseguir rodear su espalda y eliminar los escasos centímetros que los separaban haciendo así que cada uno notase el corazón del otro latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Sin saber muy bien cómo Toby recordó donde estaban y que aún le quedaba algo que quería decirle así que trazó el mismo camino de vuelta a su boca mientras las manos de Spencer trazaban un camino diferente en su espalda y con un beso más dulce y corto empezó a apartarse aunque las caricias de ella hicieron que se demorase algo más y se apartase tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos.

- Ahora soy yo el que no ha acabado – murmuró contra su boca.

- Te escucho – rió ella notando como sus manos resbalaban por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus codos para girarla de nuevo.

- Míralo. Aquel día te viste obligada a hacer cosas que no querías y que no estaban bien, pero acertaste en algo. Tú, Spencer Cavanaugh, si me permites corregirlo, la lógica y pragmática, tuviste claro lo que querías de la vida y fuiste tan valiente como para luchar por ello – dijo él casi parafraseando algo que ella le había dicho antes – y él es la prueba – una vez que acabó de hablar se inclinó hacia delante para agacharse y poder coger al pequeño que descansaba en la cuna, lo cogió en brazos con cuidado porque tal y como Spencer había supuesto hacía años cabía casi perfectamente en una de sus manos y eso que ya no era un recién nacido. Lo sujetó contra su pecho un instante y aunque el niño se acomodó para seguir durmiendo en una de sus posiciones favoritas Toby dejó un beso en su cabeza y lo movió para pasárselo a Spencer que durante todo su discurso había tenido la mano libre fuertemente sujeta a la cuna y los ojos clavados en su hijo.

El niño protestó ante el ajetreo pero calló en el mismo instante en que el que Spencer lo apoyó contra su pecho y empezó a mecerlo, Toby se apoyó en la cuna y se dedicó a disfrutar de las vistas. Spencer le sonrió y pasó de nuevo la mirada al niño, dejó un beso en su cabeza, coronada por una mata de pelo castaño, y acto seguido lo movió hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su codo, elevó la otra mano y con un dedo le acarició la cara, recorriendo la nariz que era como la suya, pasando por la boca y acabando en el hoyuelo que había heredado de su padre. El pequeño abrió los ojos ante las atenciones de su madre descubriendo unos ojos azules idénticos al del otro hombre de la habitación, Spencer le sonrió y cuando el niño tomo su dedo en un puño y se lo llevó a la boca la sonrisa se hizo aún más grande; en ese momento Toby extendió un brazo y la agarró por la cintura y tiró suavemente de ella hasta que volvió a dejar su espalda contra su pecho, un brazo lo uso para rodear a su mujer y el otro para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

- Empiezo a pensar que tu obsesión por la perfección es demasiado, acertaste todo – le dijo mientras dejaba esta vez un beso en su cuello – Spencer se echó a reír y se apretó más contra él antes de contestarle:

- Si hubiese tenido más tiempo habría supuesto también que dormiría igual de profundo que tú y que despertaría del mismo humor que yo, creo que será adicto al café.

- Dios nos libre – rió Toby mientras la cogía de la mano para llevarla al otro lado de la cuna donde estaba la mecedora que él mismo había hecho, cogió la manta que había y se sentó abriendo los brazos para que ella se sentase encima de él como siempre que ambos se sentaban allí, como se había sentado hacía años en el sofá de su habitación. Spencer le sonrió y se sentó acomodando al niño contra su pecho para que siguiese durmiendo, debería dejarlo en la cuna pero esa noche lo necesitaba en sus brazos y Toby lo sabía por eso echó la manta sobre ellos para taparlos. Los rodeó con sus brazos y Spencer apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras notaba la caricia distraída de su mano en su brazo, viendo que como él llevaba la otra mano a la espalda del niño un poco por encima de donde ella tenía la suya se permitió cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

Toby había tenido razón si se había vuelto a sacar el tema después de tanto tiempo era por algo, ellos lo habían superado juntos pero era verdad que a ella aún le dolía cuando lo recordaba; todo lo que había hecho aquel día, todo lo que A les había hecho a Aria, Hanna, Emily y ella era algo que las cuatro habían superado con el paso del tiempo, juntas y apoyadas por quienes las querían de verdad. Pocas veces pensaba en aquella época y sabía que aquel día le había afectado de verdad por eso Toby no había querido hablarlo, porque había visto desde el principio lo alterada que estaba pero lo había necesitado. Era el aniversario de la desaparición de Ali, el día que todo había empezado, pero el primero desde que había nacido Chris. Habían pasado el día en casa de Hanna y Caleb, como un domingo de verano cualquiera, todos juntos, tranquilos y en familia; aunque ese domingo había sido especial, a Aria le faltaba poco para salir de cuentas y Emily, Hanna y ella le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, estaba segura de que ninguna había dejado que ningún recuerdo triste les empañase aquel día, ella ni siquiera lo había pensando hasta que habían llegado a casa. Toby había bañado a Chris y cuando ella lo había acostado no había podido evitar ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pensó en el dolor de aquellos años, en como las cosas habían cambiado, en lo que todos habían logrado tener; Aria y Ezra, Hanna y Caleb, Emily y Claire, Toby y ella, en su día le había parecido imposible pero ahora de todo lo que tenían que preocuparse era de ser felices. Notó la manito de Chris soltar sus dedos cuando por fin se durmió y tras darle un beso se agachó para dejarlo en la cuna, en ese momento tuvo que ahogar una risa al recordar la apuesta de su marido y Caleb sobre si Ezra se desmayaría o no al llegar el momento del parto, Caleb estaba seguro de que sí pero dejó de meterse con él cuando Hanna le recordó en voz alta que era lo mismo que le había pasado a él; Spencer tapó a Chris y se acercó a la puerta, apagó la luz pero se quedó un instante en la puerta viendo dormir a su pequeño y recordando como había nacido, y había sido ahí, cuando de golpe y sin previo aviso aquella conversación mantenida hacía años había vuelto a su cabeza.

Quizás había exagerado, pero había quedado escarmentada, no quería secretos ni mentiras en su vida, y realmente era algo importante para ella; si aquel día no hubiese pasado todo lo les había pasado sabía que hubiese acabado contándoselo porque todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, le había mentido y no quería hacerlo, menos en algo como aquello; aquel día él le había hecho ver casi sin querer que tenía algo por lo que vivir más importante de lo que ella sospechaba, algo que ahora era completamente real. Entre el balanceo de la silla, la caricia de Toby y notar como la respiración de Chris subía y bajaba contra su pecho estaba empezando a quedarse dormida y quería decir algo más antes de dormirse, algo que aquel día no había dicho:

- Toby – lo llamó hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, al notar su respuesta continuó – te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, a vosotros – se corrigió Toby moviendo los brazos para sujetarlos bien, el movimiento hizo que Spencer se espabilase un poco y entreabrió los ojos:

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó apretando a Chris contra ella de forma automática el notar como se incorporaban un poco aunque sabía que Toby no los dejaría caer, no fue la única en moverse ya que el niño también notó el bamboleo y cerró uno de sus pequeños puños en torno a un mechón de pelo de su madre.

- Intento llevaros a la cama, pero no parecéis tener muchas ganas – rió él en voz baja ante su protesta para no despertar al niño que respiraba al mismo ritmo que su madre.

- No, déjanos aquí – pidió Spencer volviendo a acomodarse – donde mejor duermo es en tus brazos, me siento segura. No podemos estar en mejor sitio que aquí – Toby sonrió ante la frase recordando la primera vez que le había dicho algo parecido y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo dejando que madre e hijo se quedasen dormidos entre sus brazos, antes de rendirse al sueño él también, murmuró:

- Sois lo mejor que me ha dado la vida.

Spencer se estaba quedando profundamente dormida pero lo escuchó; aquel día en comisaría se había prometido a si misma que jamás volvería a ignorar algo así que él le dijese, que siempre que lo escuchase respondería de alguna manera, haciéndole saber así que los dos sentían lo mismo para que nunca más tuviese un motivo para dudarlo, así que giró la cabeza y dejó un beso en su mejilla, notó como él sonreía al sentirlo y no pudo evitar decir:

-Aunque si nos ponemos técnicos no te mentí, ahora no, pero acabará por tener tus abdominales.

- Si nos ponemos técnicos – le dijo él después de reír – aquel día sí que te pateé el culo al Scrabble – esperó a que lo contestase pero Spencer no lo hizo así que se acomodó para dormir y tras asegurarse de que los tenía seguros entre sus brazos cerró los ojos y susurró – que sepas que sé que me has oído.

Spencer no habló, pero sonrió de nuevo y movió la mano para acariciar la que él mantenía sobre su hijo, sin pronunciar palabra tampoco Toby movió los dedos para entrelazarlos con los de ella, y así se quedaron dormidos sin decir nada más. No les hacía falta decirse nada, con estar uno en brazos del otro se decían todo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado al menos un poquito de lo que me gustó a mi escribirlo, todavía no estoy recuperada del último capítulo y creo que se nota :P<p>

Si le dais al "Review this chapter" me daréis una alegría muy grande, tan grande como si a Hanna le diesen una tarjeta de crédito y la dejasen en un centro comercial ^^

Gracias por leerme

Deb


End file.
